Baka! I love you, too
by Sofi-Lu Astin
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot zu meinem Lieblingspair AmuTo...Viel Spaß hoffe euch gefällt es :D Textauszug: "Es war der erste Montag der Sommerferien, wie immer lag er wieder hinter mir und drückte mich an seine Brust. Ich ließ es zu, da ich seine Wärme weiter spüren wollte, obwohl wir gar nicht zusammen waren." Amuto (/*o*)/


Story

Anime: Shougo Chara  
Pair: Amuto  
Art: One Shot  
Genre: Romanze, Drama  
Altersbeschränkung: 16-18 Jahre

Es war der erste Montag der Sommerferien, wie immer lag er wieder hinter mir und drückte mich an seine Brust. Ich ließ es zu, da ich seine Wärme weiter spüren wollte, obwohl wir gar nicht zusammen waren.

Als er sich regte und ich spürte wie er wach wurde, drehte ich mich einmal in seinen Armen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Und ein weiteres Mal versank ich in seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen meines Gegenübers.

„Na, schön geschlafen, meine kleine Amu?" grinste mich der blauhaarige verschlafen an.  
„In deinen Armen immer, mein kleiner perverser Straßenkater." Antwortete ich neckisch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Pervers?! Ich bin doch nicht Pervers! Das wäre Pervers." Bekam ich verschmitzt zurück. Bevor ich jedoch reagieren konnte presste er schon seine Lippen auf meine. Erst war ich perplex, doch kurze Zeit später erwiderte ich seinen Kuss.

Nach einer Weile war es kein einfacher Kuss mehr, Nein, der sanfte liebevolle Kuss hatte sich eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei verwandelt. Er strich mir sanft mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen, woraufhin ich ihn gewähren ließ. Der Zungenkuss war voller Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft aber vor allem voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Als wir uns dann wegen Luftmangels lösen mussten, trafen mich diese Wunderschönen blauen Augen, die pure Liebe ausstrahlte. Das hatte ich noch nie zuvor bei Ikuto gesehen.

„I-Ikuto…" stotterte ich verlegen mit hochrotem Kopf. „I-Ich liebe d-dich…"  
Ich merkte wie sich seine Augen vor Überraschung weiteten und ich Angst bekam. Angst davor das er nicht dasselbe fühlte.  
Ich fing an zu zittern und dreht mein Kopf, mit Tränen in den Augen, zur Seite. Dies ließ ihn zusammenzucken, ich merkte nicht wie er anfing zu lächeln. Ikuto bewegte sich über mir und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Daraufhin kniff ich die Augen zu. Ich wollte es nicht hören, ich wollte diese schmerzhaften Worte „Ich empfinde nicht dasselbe." nicht hören.

„Amu!" kam von Ikuto und ich öffnete meine Augen und was ich sah verschlug mir den Atem. Ikuto lächelte, er lächelt! Dieser Idiot lächelte, wie konnte er nur in so einer Situation lächeln? Mir schossen erneut die Tränen in die Augen und ich fing an zu weinen.

„Amu…?" kam es von ihm verwirrt.  
„Wie kannst du nur in solch einer Situation lächeln? Warum zum Teufel lächelst du wenn du mir sagen willst das du nicht dasselbe fühlst. Wieso zur Hölle küsst du mich dann? Warum bist du nur so ein Arsch?" bombardierte ich ihn unter Tränen. „Warum? Wa…" doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn schon wieder presste er seine Lippen wieder auf meine. „Wieso?" fragte ich ihn verheult, nachdem ich ihn weggedrückt hatte.  
„Baka! Warum denkst du das ich dich nicht liebe?" fragte Ikuto mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Wie? Heißt das du liebst mich?" ich war nun völlig verwirrt.  
„Ja! Amu, ich liebe dich! Und ich habe gegrinst, weil ich es nicht glauben wollte und ich mich gefreut habe. Vor allem das du diejenige warst die es gesagt hat. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über geliebt, doch war mir nicht sicher ob du genauso fühlst oder schon dafür bereit warst." kam es von Ikuto.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ikuto liebt mich, er sagte wirklich er würde mich lieben. Mir war heiß und kalt zugleich, ich konnte es nicht glauben er liebte mich. Ich war in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fanden wir uns in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Dieser verwandelte sich schnell in einen Zungenkuss. Wir spielten gegenseitig mit unseren Zungen, sie stupsten sich an oder erkundeten den Mund des anderen. Wegen Luftmangels lösten wir uns, doch kurze Zeit später spürte ich seine Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und meine Mutter kam rein.  
„Amu, Ikuto. Aufstehen! Ich hab unten Frühstück fertig gemacht" wollte meine Mom uns wecken. „Mhm, schon gut." Antwortete ich genervt und gespielt verschlafen.  
„Aua. Das war gemein!" entgegnete mir Ikuto, der auf dem Boden lag, nachdem meine Mutter unten war.  
„Sorry, war nicht mit Absicht." antwortete ich beschämt.  
„Nein, nur mit roher Gewalt." gab er grinsend zurück und stand auf.

Ich hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn als es klopfte vor Schreck vom Bett gestoßen hatte. Als Ikuto bemerkte wie bedrückt ich wahrscheinlich deswegen war, nahm er mich in den Arm und flüsterte, ganz nah an meinem Ohr:  
„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert. Aber dennoch möchte ich eine Entschädigung." bevor ich fragen konnte was er wollte legte er seine Lippen schon auf meine. Diesen Kuss erwiderte ich nur zu gerne. Doch bevor wir einen Schritt weiter gehen konnten, rief meine Mom schon wieder von unten. Als wir unten ankamen und meine Mutter uns Hand in Hand sah, grinste sie uns nur an. Ich bemerkte jedoch als sie sich umdrehte, wie sie noch ein „Na endlich" sagte, was Ikuto zum Grinsen brachte. Was zu Folge hatte, dass er mich in seine Arme zog. Die Reaktionen darauf ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, denn mein Dad sah dies und fing mal wieder an zu weinen und sperrte sich in der Toilette ein. Ami hingegen freute sich und wendete sich danach gleich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich erkläre es ihm und beruhige ihn. Geht ihr zwei ruhig eine Runde raus oder so." entgegnete mir meine Mom beruhigend. Diesem Angebot gingen Ikuto und ich gerne nach und fanden uns kurze Zeit später im Park wieder.

„Na, Lust auf ein Eis?" fragte er mich, was ich bejahte. Keine 5 Minuten später fand ich mich auf seinem Schoß wieder und wir aßen jeder unser Schokoladen-Eis. Ab und zu hörte ich das ein paar Fußgänger, die an uns vorbeigingen, zu uns rüber sahen und was von „Ohh, was für ein Süßes Pärchen" oder „ach wie schön, die Jugend heute.". Ich errötete, was Ikuto wohl bemerkte, da er anfing ununterbrochen zu grinsen.

„Na Prinzessin, wieso denn so rot?" fragte er mich neckisch.  
„Ehm…naja…also das ist wegen…" stotterte ich verlegen, „Du Ikuto, also h-heißt das d-das wir jetzt z-zusammen s-sind?"  
Ikuto's Grinsen wurde breiter und antwortete: „Ja das sind wir. Oder willst du nicht?"  
„Natürlich, will ich. A-aber es ist etwas ungewohnt. Naja w-weißt du ich h-hatte noch keinen Freund." Sagte ich nun noch roter als eine Tomate.  
„Hahaha, keine Sorge meine kleine Prinzessin, einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Das wird schon." Lachte Ikuto und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten, gingen wir Hand in Hand nach Hause. Als wir ankamen wurden wir schon von meiner Mutter erwartet.  
Komischerweise packten sie und Dad gerade das Auto mit Koffern voll und Ami sprang aufgeregt hin und her.

„Ah, gut dass du da bist Amu, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet." rief meine Mutter mir entgegen  
„Was ist los? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte ich verwundert.  
„Hast du das Vergessen was wir vor 2 Wochen besprochen haben? Wir haben doch gesagt das Ami, Dad und ich zu Oma und Opa nach Amerika fliegen und du wolltest nicht mit, also haben wir Tante Hikari gefragt und sie sagte sie würde kommen und auf dich aufpassen. Leider gibt es jetzt ein Problem, denn Tante Hikari hatte einen Unfall und liegt im Krankenhaus, also musst du leider mit. Also pack bitte schnell deine Sachen wir wollen gleich los." Erklärt mir meine Mutter ausführlich.

Ich blickte sie geschockt an und verkrampfte mich, das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein, ich wollte nicht nach Amerika, ich wollte hier bei Ikuto bleiben. Ikuto muss wohl gemerkt haben wie ich mich verkrampft hatte und drückte meine Hand etwas fester und zog mich leicht zu sich, ich denke er wollte mich zeigen, dass er für mich da war.

„Aber, aber ich will nicht weg, ihr sagtet doch ich könnte hier bleiben" entgegnete ich aufgebracht.  
„Amu, Schatz du bist noch minderjährig und wir können und dürfen dich nicht drei Wochen alleine lassen." Versuchte mir meine Mutter zu erklären.  
„Aber..." versuchte ich mich irgendwie rauszureden, doch Ikuto unterbrach mich: „Frau Hinamori, wie wäre es in Ordnung wenn Amu in den 3 Wochen bei mir und meiner Familie bleibt. Es sind ja Sommerferien und wir würden Amu sonst gerne mit nach Paris nehmen, dort wollen wir Utau meine Schwester besuchen, sie ist wie sie sicher wissen Amu's beste Freundin."

Meine Mom hörte sich den Vorschlag an und überlegte, ich dachte mir nur so -na toll jetzt sagt sie nein und ich muss drei Wochen in Amerika rumgammeln- als sie sagte: „Na gut, wenn du Amu das möchtest. Aber, pass bitte auf dich auf und melde dich bitte und sag wie es dir geht, okay?" fragte Mom energisch.

„Okay und danke, danke, danke." Antworte ich nachdem ich meiner Mutter um den Hals gefallen war. Wir warteten noch bis sie das Auto fertig beladen hatten und dann verabschiedeten wir uns. Als sie außer Sichtweise waren legte Ikuto seinen Arm um mich und wir gingen rein. Dort zog er mich in die Stube und verwickelte mich in einen heißen Zungenkuss, den ich nur zu gerne erwiderter. Der Luftmangel zwang uns mal wieder voneinander abzulassen, sodass wir uns verliebt ansahen.

„Danke, ich liebe dich" sagte ich verliebt, während ich in seinen Augen versank.  
„Dafür nicht und ich liebe dich auch. Aber wie schon gesagt, jetzt möchte ich auch etwas zurück und ich weiß auch schon was" grinste Ikuto mich verführerisch an und verwickelte mich wieder in einen Kuss.

Dieser wurde langsam immer fordernder sodass ich meine arme um ihn schlang um Ikuto noch näher an mich zu drücken. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Taille und strich langsam mit seiner rechten Hand auf und ab. Dies brachte mich zum seufzten und stachelte Ikuto an weiter zu gehen. Er drückte mich an die Wand hinter mir und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter mein Top. Ich wusste genau was er vorhatte und es machte mir etwas Angst, doch ich sagte nichts, tief im inneren wusste ich das ich es wollte und versuchte es Ikuto zu zeigen indem ich noch einmal tief seufzte. Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte Ikuto schon mein Top ausgezogen und es neben sich geworfen. Er fing an meinen Hals zu küssen und wanderte immer weiter runter und hinter lies eine kleine feuchte Spur, als er bei meinen Brüsten ankam. Ikuto legte seine linke hat auf meine rechte Brust und massiert sie während er die linke weiterhin küsste und leicht an dem Stoff meines BHs knabberte. Ich klammerte mich wie eine ertrinkende an Ikuto da ich meine Beine kaum noch spürte. Plötzlich wurde ich hochgehoben, sodass ich meine Beine um Ikuto schlang und wir uns wieder küssten. Derweil trug er mich nach oben und legte mich auf mein Bett, als er über mir lag flüsterte er: „Bist du dir sicher? Wenn ich jetzt weiter mache, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Ich lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zu mir runter um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu geben, was er als ein ja interpretierte. Ikuto fing nun an wieder meine Brüste zu küssen, ich merkte gar nicht wie er mir meinen BH auszog, doch als er nun meine Knospen küsste, stöhnte ich auf, was ihn ermutigte weiter zu machen. Noch nie hatte mich jemand so berührt, noch nie hatte ich so etwas gespürt und ich wollte es nie wieder missen. Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir hoch da ich seine wunderbaren Lippen wieder auf meinen Spüren wollte. Er erwiderte dies nur zu gerne und fuhr mir langsam an meinen Seiten hinunter. Ich hingegen zog Ikuto plötzlich das Shirt aus und fuhr langsam mit meinen Fingern seine Muskeln nach. Er war unglaublich, ich erschauderte bei jeder Berührung und wollte mehr, ich rekelte mich unter ihm und er grinste in den Kuss während er mir meine Hotpants von den Beinen streifte. Ikuto war schon wieder bei meinen Brüsten und verwöhnte sie, während seine eine Hand an meinen Beinen hinunter glitt. Ich stöhnte was Ikuto wohl sehr gefiel. Doch ich wollte nicht die einzige sein die nur in Unterhose da lag, ich machte mich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, die schon eine deutliche beule hatte. Als er sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte, fing Ikuto plötzlich an meine Oberschenkel zu küssen erst außen, dann immer weiter nach innen. Ikuto war gerade dabei mir mein Höschen auszuziehen als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. Na toll, wieso gerade jetzt dachte ich und seufzte enttäuscht und hörte Ikuto fluchen. Er sah mich entschuldigend an und stand auf um ans Handy zu gehen. Als er fertig war zog er mich vom Bett, küsste mich und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Sorry, das war mein Dad, sie wollten fragen ob wir zusammen Abendbrot essen wollen und du dann bei uns Übernachtest. Wir wollen morgen schon früh los, deswegen…."erklärte mir Ikuto ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich fing an zu lächeln und stimmte zu, als wir uns wieder angezogen haben und wir erschreckend festgesellt haben das die Uhr schon sechs war, half Ikuto mir meine Sachen für Paris zu packen. Nachdem wir fertig waren und ich mir meine Jacke anzog um mit Ikuto zu ihm zu fahren wurde ich plötzlich in seine Arme gezogen und er drückte mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippe. „Das holen wir nach versprochen." Und grinste mich verführerisch an. Ich nickte nur und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Ikuto's Familie und einem wahrscheinlich unvergesslichen Paris Urlaub.


End file.
